


Caged

by KathyannRobison



Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Forced Breeding, Infinity War fix it?, Injury, Smut, Vague mentions of other avengers., mild body horror, possible OOC Loki, size play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyannRobison/pseuds/KathyannRobison
Summary: You were in England around the convergence. Sucked threw a portal you find yourself on Thanos ship. Becoming a breeding slave for Thanos. One day a figure is sneaking around where you are caged. The figure is familiar. He helps you out if your situation but at the end of things it all turns out worse then it was.
Relationships: Ebony Maw/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Proxima Midnight/Reader, Thanos (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea for a while, and I didn’t find anything that was similar so I wrote it. I hope you all enjoy this if it gets enough attention I may write a part two going into endgame.

The metal on which you sit is cold, though it’s coolness helps ease the harsh ache between your thighs. The enormous Mad creature that has you locked in the cage you're in was told that Terrans were compatible with most other species, Titans included. The thin blanket that was given to you is wrapped around you; back home it would have been said that you were a blanket burrito. The thought brings a small smile to your lips. A shiver raked your body for the umpteenth time. You pulled the thin blanket closer trying to trap as much body heat as you can. You leaned back against the metal wall hoping to get some rest.

You're not sure how long it was when you started your light sleep but the sound of footsteps pulled you out of dozing. At first you thought it could have been Ebony Maw, he was usually the one to come collect you to take to his father for breeding sessions as he called them. He was the lightest of foot when walking. You stay still and listen for any other kind of sound. You hear the gentlest sound of fabric swaying with a light breeze. Normally when Ebony Maw is walking it’s just the faintest of footsteps, but this is different. The steps were slow paced though from your discerning; close together. Like someone was sneaking around. You shrugged, you would see soon enough. You slowly stood trying to make as little noise as possible.

With bare feet on metal you make soft tapping noises. The footsteps stop, probably listening for any other noise. A soft whisper sounds down the hall. “Is someone there?” Asks a male voice. You are gifted with a choice, stay still and quiet or possibly gain an ally in maybe trying to escape. You reach your hand out between the bars of the cage with a small wave. The steps continue less sneaky but more confident. Your upper half is covered by the thin blanket in a modicum of decency. Though your lower half is mostly exposed. You’ve gotten used to being ogled at by most of the things on this spaceship. But the thing that soon shows himself was surprisingly familiar. You blush and carefully move the blanket so instead of it being half wrapped around your head you move it so it’s like a towel wrapped around you. With the blanket wrapped the way it was now you're sure you are showing off what you assume to be large hand shaped black and blue bruises. 

The familiar figure in front of you also seems to have a bruise slowly appearing around his throat. His eyes take in your state and in an odd show of humanity looks appalled and disgusted. “The Scourge of New York, I don’t know whether to be excited to see you or if I should be scared. Though with what I have been through I doubt you could scare me.” You tell him with a hoarse whisper.

“So you're from Midgard, how did you get here?” He asked with an equally hoarse voice. With a small flourish of his hand a slight green color encompasses the thin blanket. You start feeling warmth seep into your body and you sigh in relief, you’ve almost forgotten what warmth was like. 

“There was this thing going on on earth where people could lift cars and things were just showing up out of nowhere. I was in England vacationing and I guess there was a shift in gravity. It changed and I started falling sideways, the strangest feeling ever. Watching the ground speeding sideways under you. But as I was falling I think I passed through one of those things that was allowing things to show up out of nowhere. I felt funny, I landed on this place. I was captured. When they found out I was human Terran as they put it Ebony Maw knew that I guess we make pretty good partners for breeding purposes” you tell him. 

“He rapes you? How often?” He asks aghast at what has transpired for you. 

“As often as he wants, it hasn’t taken yet but it could have a few times, he doesn’t understand that he has to be gentle or risk causing a miscarriage. I think I may have had two or three,” tears spring to your eyes in that moment, “I don’t want to have that creature's children, I would rather die than give birth to one of Him” you use the corner of the blanket to wipe your eyes. Loki has his hand over his mouth in shock or revulsion. Probably both. He closes his eyes and sighs almost like he comes to a decision. In a shimmer of green some black cloth appears next to you.

He turns his back and over his shoulder he tells you. “Put that on, the magic on your blanket I have to sustain; that should keep you much warmer.” You drop the blanket and reach for the black cloth, it’s a thick soft woolen tunic, it feels like Merino wool. The next article is a thick pair of long pants feeling like the same material. you put them on. It’s soft and much warmer. 

“Alright” you tell him.

“Would you allow me to use magic on you? I would have to touch you.” He asks you. 

“Where?” You ask him.

“Lower abdomen, it’s a fertility spell, to keep you from becoming impregnated” he tells you. 

“You must have changed a lot from what happened in New York.” You say as you move closer to the bars of the cage. 

“Direct contact is needed,” You pull up your shirt since the pants sit low; he gently rests the tips of his fingers on your skin and you feel warmth spread from his fingers and seep down then fade. His hand withdraws as he continues to speak, “and yes I have changed, I was under The Mad Titans control it was because of him that I tried to take over your realm, and it’s because of him that I have this” he points to his throat.

“Can I ask, how?” You ask him. He just shakes his head no. 

“I’ll get you out of here, I’ll get you back to Midgard. You’ll have to endure a while longer can you do that?” He tells you. 

“I have this long, for your sake I hope things go as planned.” You tell him. Your legs are starting to shake so in a quick move you sit on the floor of the cage. With a wave of his hand a plate of wonderful looking food appears beside you. Slices of apple, chunks of what you assume to be cheese. Some bread and some dried meat. You eat it ravenously. Once the food was gone a large tankard of water appeared next. You drank it all as well. 

“I don’t have a plan but I’ll come up with one; but I have to finish exploring the ship, I will be back as often as I can to provide food and water and if I can update you on where we are going.” Loki says. He looks up and down the hall wary that one of the mad titans children would be coming. 

“I could try getting information from him. Be more complaisant.” You say.

“No, don’t risk yourself. I'll be fine on my own” he tells you. You nod. He squats down hand coming through the bars. You reach out and take his hand. “I never asked your name” 

“It’s (Y/n)” 

~~~~~~~

Loki has been gone for some time though you never know the time anymore. Heavy footfalls come down the hall, you quickly shed the clothes Loki gave you and hid them under the thin blanket. It was a moment later when Proxima Midnight came standing in front of the cage. Pressing a button on the remote that Ebony Maw usually has the remote that opened the cage. The door creaks open and you move out of it. “Thanos wants your company” is all she says. Corvus Glaive takes point behind you, they are at least nice enough to keep the aliens at bay as they lead you to Thanos' chamber. Proxima Midnight bangs on the familiar door twice then opened the door. She pushed you in and the door shut.

As usual there he was standing in nothing but his pants. Purple skin on display. A large gauntlet sitting on its usual place though it had an addition to it. Instead of just the single purple glowing stone next to it now was a blue glowing stone. “I see you have a new one” you say pointing to the massive gauntlet. 

“Indeed, though that is none of your concern.” He held out his hand in a beckoning motion. You take a steadying breath and harden yourself for what was to come. 

You step closer slowly. You place your hand on his. He leads you to his massive bed and helps you up onto it. His massive body looms over you and every time you are in his presence you are surprised that anything on this creature can fit into you. You’ve done this many times so you let him do what he wants. 

He moves you so you are propped against a pillow at the head of his bed. You spread your legs letting him have free reign of what lays between. His large meaty fingers run over your legs then between them. He runs his index finger slowly up and down your slit resting on your clit. His head comes down next to yours as he starts to play with your clit. “You will have my children, you will help bring my race back from extinction” he says. His finger dips to your opening gathering the slick from you. He slowly inserts his finger into you and you wince the slightest bit. He pays no mind. Slowly the pain he causes is ebbing away as your breathing picks up. 

Soon after he gets you to orgasm at least once he removes his pants and undergarments his cock hard he sits on the bed and lifts you bodily so you hover over his lap. He rubs the head of his cock against you, his thick precum spreading on your folds. With a sickening burn the sixteen inch softball sized head of his cock is forced into you. You feel the burn of being torn all over again. He pushes you down further in his cock, he looks pleased as he watches his cock vanish into your body. He lifts you slowly and you know there is blood dripping from you. The smile that graces his face is sinister. 

His hand around you tightens as his pace at moving you quickens. You hear and feel a snap in your ribs. You cry out in pain but the creature using you to chase his release ignores it as he continues. Your breath is restricted from him squeezing you. Soon the pain from being squeezed and your probable broken rib causes you to thankfully pass out. 

~~~~~

You awaken in your cage naked laid on the thin blanket. You try to sit up but the pain in your ribs is too strong. But you push through it you reach under the blanket to grab the clothes that Loki had given you. And you slowly get dressed in them. You lay on your back letting the coolness of the metal floor help the ache of your body. Your breath is still shallow. New familiar footsteps come quickly down the way. Soon Loki is there by your cage, worry showing on his face.

“Are you alright? I saw them drag you down here” he asks looking you over. 

“I don’t think I’m ok, pretty sure he broke a rib or more. Usually he’s a little bit more gentle when he’s using me but not this time.” You say. You turn your head to look at him, tears slowly falling from your eyes. The look on Loki’s face hardens and in a glimmer of green he is kneeling beside you. 

“Let me heal you, it’s the least I can do. I’ll need direct contact again” he says. You turn your head and pull up your shirt. You hear him gasp lightly. His hand is cool on your skin. You then feel warmth encompass your entire body. Slight burning in your ribs. It was a few moments but you could feel your breathing getting easier. It was some more time but after a few moments loki removed his hand from your side. “There, all your bruises should be healed and your ribs” he sat back on his heels then moved to sit cross legged next to you. You sat up and was happy to feel no aches or pains.

“Thank you loki, I very much appreciate it.” You smile at him in thanks. 

“It is the least I can do, really. But um I’m here to tell you that two of Thanos children have gone to Midgard after another stone they will probably be returning soon, meanwhile we are headed to a place called Knowhere. I believe that is where another stone is. It will be a few hours until we get there. I have some time to spare. I’ll keep you company.” With that he conjures two plates of simple steaming food and water. 

“Are you going to have enough magic to keep yourself hidden when you leave?” You ask him as you rip into the thick slab of meat with your fingers. You eat a chunk of meat and give a genuine moan at having hot food after such a long time.

“Thought you would enjoy something hot to eat” he says digging into his own meal. 

“I’m lucky if they even remember to feed me once a week, I don’t even know if I should be eating what they give me but I’m still alive so i guess it was ok” you tell him. You drink some water. 

“Well until I’m able to get you out of here I’ll be sure to come and provide food and water. And heal you if you need it. I will get you back home” he tells you. 

“I appreciate that Loki, but I’ve come to the conclusion that I probably won’t get there. I’ll probably die here and frankly that’s ok. I think I’m ready for death” you tell him. 

“Well I won’t let you, not on my watch” he says a small smile. 

“I’ll hold you to that then, talking like this with you is the most normal I’ve felt in so long. Thanks. But maybe you should go see if you can figure out what happens next?” You tell him. 

“”Your right, if I think a chance will come then you must be ready to leave. My magic will help keep us hidden, hopefully I’ll be back shortly” he says standing up, in a shimmer of green he appears on the other side of the bars of your cage. “Get some rest I’ll be back soon.” He says then disappears.

~~~~~

You're unsure of how long you sleep but you're soon awoken by gentle hands shaking your shoulder. “Quickly, I’ll carry you if I have to, they are sending the remaining Black Order to Midgard to mount an attack. We can get in their ship and hide, the trip will take less than half a day.” He says. He helps you up and quickly with a show of magic teleports the two of you to the other side of the bars of your cage. As you're moving no one seems to pay you any mind so you assume your both being hidden by his magic. You stumble as he leads you. It’s then that in a swift fluid motion he swings you up into his arms and his pace quickens. You got the sense afterward that he was trying to go slow enough for you to keep pace.

Once by the docked Q ships he teleports the two of you onto the one that is being loaded.  
You two hide deep in the cargo hold of the ship. Most of the other Q ships were loaded with aliens that were on the main ship. They all scared you. In the area that Loki teleported the two of you it’s blocked by large metal boxes. There was enough space for the two of you to sit and lay down comfortable. He conjures black and dark green pillows to sit on. 

“You came through” you tell him. 

“Did you doubt me?” He asked with confidence. 

“A little yeah, but you proved me wrong. I guess I won’t be dying stuck in a cage” you tell him a smile coming to your face. 

“I may be the god of lies, but I was being honest about getting you home” he says. He summons another meal for you. You nod at him in thanks and eat. You don’t know when but after eating you dozed off leaning against Loki’s shoulder. Thrown over you was what looked like his cape. It shimmered in green magic as it gave off gentle heat. You look and see that Loki himself seems to be reading a conjured book in a language you’ve never seen. “We should be getting close to Midgard. Once we get there I’ll transport you to people who can get you home. Maybe after some medical attention.” He says. 

“Then what are you going to do?” You ask softly. 

“I’ll get you safe, then join those that are fighting against these creatures. Perhaps if we’re lucky my brother will be there. I’ll team up with him and then if Thanos appears; kill him, I’ll even send him your regards” he says with a smile coming to his face. 

“Oh well that’s very kind of you” you smile.

Hours later loki goes to see if you are close to earth. He comes back and clears the pillows and remnants of your small hiding place. He holds your hand and teleports outside of the ship and what you guys see is worse than you could imagine. There is a dark transparent blue dome over the area where the creatures are attacking. “Stay close,” then the dome breaks and there is a flash of rainbow light. Loki jerks to see who it is, “always has to make a grand entrance.” He says he pulls you along, killing creatures that get within knife throwing distance. He pulls you along keeping you safe. There soon is a flash of blue and Thanos as you have never seen him decked out in armor and his gauntlet with three more glowing stones. 

Loki sees and his head is snapping from you to Thanos back to you. Thanos disappears into some woods. Loki teleports you and him after him and watches as he does something to reverse whatever a lady did to the red skinned man. He then reaches into his head and pulls the final stone from him and places it into his gauntlet. Thor shows up and drives a large axe into the neck and shoulder of Thanos. Loki instantly drops the magic hiding the two of you and runs as fast as his legs will carry him towards the two yelling. “Thor you moron!” Before loki can get there Thanos lifts his gauntlet covered hand and snaps his fingers. Thor looks to see his brother running towards him. Loki almost instantly turns around and runs back toward you. You look around and slowly see people turning to dust. You look down and watch as you slowly turn into dust. You look back up and loki is in the same state as you are. 

“Loki?” And with that you fade into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, people asked so here it is. A part two. Depending on attention I might do an epilogue chapter. But for now this is finished. Please leave some feed back I would LOVE to hear what you think.

Darkness

Darkness

It’s all you see.

Until it’s not, the darkness around you slowly ebbs into color. To a deep crimson red to blood orange. You find yourself lying on a deep dark red glass like floor. You sit up and look into the expanse of space around you. You see some kind of building of sorts in the distance. Two figures standing underneath it. One taller than the other. You get up slowly remembering that you were recovering slowly from an unknown amount of time of starvation. Getting up though you feel better then you have in such a long time. You look at yourself and see that your body doesn’t look emaciated. Despite yourself and your surroundings you smile.

You start walking towards the building. Getting closer you see a familiar figure speaking to a young green skinned girl. “And you're positive that’s where we are?” asked Loki to the small girl. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure,” she said. She sighed. A lull in conversation caused them to look around them. The girl's eyes landed on you and she smiled when her eyes landed on you. “There is another” she said pointing at you. Loki spun to look and when his eyes landed on you they widened. You’re not sure why but it was hard to tell when he quickly came up to you and hugged you tightly. 

“Thank goodness you’re alright. You look different you know, healthier” he said a smile in his voice. 

“I guess that happens when you turn into dust” you said with a small sarcastic laugh. 

“So you remember that as well?” Loki asked.

“Yeah, I remember. Where are we?” You asked him looking around. 

“Little Gamora here believes we are in the Soul stone.” He says motioning to the girl behind him. 

“What happened anyway? Why did we turn into dust in the first place?” You asked, walking with him under the big gazebo-like building.

“It was Thanos, he wiped out half of the universe. All because the titans have gone extinct. They overpopulated their planet thus they had to farm their planet for resources to the point that no one could thrive.” Loki says. 

“All he was doing was trying to help. Other planets would have suffered in the same way eventually. Wiping out half the population would lessen the impact on the planet.” Young Gamora explained. 

“Your name is Gamora? You look so different when you're older,” you decide to sit on the ground of the building, “just because something bad happened to his planet doesn’t mean he gets to choose what happens to every planet. It was his people's fault that they did what they did to Titan. Who gave him the right to kill all those innocent people. Who gave him the right to keep me held for however long and treat me like some kind of baby machine. Just to try and bring back his race. No one.” You say tears springing to your eyes. Loki came over and sat next to you. Wrapping a comforting arm around you. 

“I don’t blame how you feel, I didn't condone that he was doing it. But I never tried to stop him. I didn’t try to save you, I doubt I could have.” She says sitting down herself. You didn’t want to hear it though. You turned 180 degrees Loki’s arm resting across your stomach. Your head resting on his shoulder. 

“I don’t care, he’s insane. I hope the avengers can do something about this.” you say. 

“That might be more difficult said than done, we’ve got more arriving. One I know all too well. That hack sorcerer” Loki says his arm tightening slightly around you. you look back over your shoulder to see a man hovering with a red cape. Being followed by other people and beings. 

“Of all people to see here you’re the last I was expecting” came the voice of the man that was floating. He landed outside of the gazebo and took a few steps in. 

“So you're a hack sorcerer?” You ask the man. His glare was amusing to you. Your question also made Loki smirk. You could just feel it. 

“And who are you?” Came the voice again. 

“Loki saved me from Thanos. Thanos was using me to repopulate his planet to put it nicely. But Loki snuck onto his ship and was able to help me escape the cage I was in. He provided me with clothes, warm food, clean water. He protected me until this happened. He was going to take me to the avengers and then help the fight but it seems Thor in his hurry didn't outright kill Thanos. so this happened” you tell the hack sorcerer.

“Alright, what’s your power?” He asked you. 

“Power? I don’t have one” you replied to him. You think for a moment then quickly stand and walk to face the sorcerer. “If you're looking for a reason for him to have rescued me then you’ll probably come up empty handed. He probably could empathize with someone who was caged and being raped almost on a daily basis. I was starving and had broken bones that he healed for me!” You yell pointing back at Loki for emphasis. “I owe him my life, I was trapped on that ship since those stupid portals opened in England” you say. You walk back over to Loki who is looking at you with a slight look of surprise then sheer smugness to the sorcerer. 

“I am groot” came the voice of a tree looking being. 

“Yes I am, good for you to notice” Loki says to the tree creature. 

“I am Groot!” Came a sarcastic sounding reply. 

“I could whittle you down to twigs boy” Loki tells him as he stands. 

“Stop, I don’t understand what’s going on but it sounds like he’s just trying to rile you up” you say standing up next to Loki and grabbing his arm that had a dagger.

“I am Groot” came a reply and a nod.

“He’s just scared, he’s doing it to make himself feel better” came a soft voice. The creature looked like a female insectoid with large glossy black eyes and two antennas reaching up from her forehead. 

“I don’t care he should know better than messing with a god” came Loki’s stern reply. 

“Look how about we go around and introduce ourselves? I’m sure with what Thanos did this place is going to start feeling more and more crowded as time goes on” you say, getting everyone’s attention. “I’ll even go first, hello my name is (Y/N) it’s nice to meet all of you.” You say looking between them all. 

“I’m Loki Odinson, God of Mischief and Lies”

“Doctor Steven Strange, sorcerer supreme”

“My name is Mantis”

“I am Groot”

“I am Drax the Destroyer, you can call me Drax the Destroyer” 

“James Buchanan Barnes, Bucky to my friends” 

“Wanda, the Scarlet Witch”

“T’Challa The Black Panther”

“Sam Wilson, Falcon”

“Nick Fury, Leader of SHIELD”

“Agent Maria Hill, Operative of SHIELD”

“Peter Quill, Star-Lord” 

“Gamora”

The moment young Gamora said her name the one named Peter looked directly at her. But as time went by more and more figures started showing up in this endless place. You were surprised to see that Loki could converse with all of them. He used a bunch of illusions over a long period of time to inform everyone what had happened and where they all were. 

After what felt like an eternity Loki was able to relax. “All the leaders are spreading the word around to stay close to one's own kind, that should help with fighting. But it won’t outright eliminate it. The best we can do is keep those who would fight far from each other. I’ve got the mages of Alfheim doing illusory patrols just in case” he says to those under the gazebo. You sit next to him and he positions himself so he is lying down with his head on your lap. You smile down at him while his eyes are closed. You absentmindedly brush your finger through his hair. 

“If I didn’t know better I would say you love the guy” Fury said looking at the two of you. Fury was one of the later people to show up along with Maria. 

“She does love him” came the soft voice of Mantis. With that reply Loki’s eye shot open and he looked directly at you. You look away from him and at Mantis with an astonished look on your face. “Perhaps you did not realize judging by the look on your face.” Came her answer. 

“What did he do that would warrant such feelings?” Fury asked you. 

“He saved me from being raped on a regular basis by the thing that did this to all of us. He was using me to try and rebuild his race. It took a few times but with a name like mad Titan it’s hard to be gentle. When I first saw Loki we had matching bruises, though they were around our throats. When Loki found out what thanos was doing to me he put a spell on me so I would get impregnated. He gave me these clothes. He helped me with getting my strength back as much as he could with warm food and clean water. He promised me that he would get me back to earth, and back home. We were there when it happened. When Thanos snapped. Loki was running in to help Thor but made an immediate 180 and beat feet back towards me. I think we both watched each other fade as he ran at me” I finished explaining. 

“How long did you go through that?” Quill asked. 

“We gathered it was around five earth years” Loki says, “she fell through a convergence portal and landed on Thanos' ship” Loki explained the gist of the story you told him what felt like so long ago.

“Damn, if we get out of this you're gonna need some therapy.” Fury said to you. You nodded in agreement. “We can provide that if you want. Once we get out of this mess that is” Fury told you. 

“That’s very cavalier of you Director Fury but I’m sure you can recommend someone, rather than just sending her to one of your sanctioned therapists” Loki says, his head coming back down to rest on your lap.

“If it makes you feel better, then I’ll send her to my own therapist. Once this is all taken care of, of course. SHIELD will even put up the bill for her.” Fury told Loki.

“How generous of you Fury, I will hold it to you. Perhaps SHIELD could use a new Secretary when she is ready to get back to work?” Loki asks. 

“Loki please, I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to work. At least not for a very long time.” You tell him, a sad smile on your face. 

“Then perhaps you can become a ward of what's left of Asgard. Technically me and Thor are all that’s left of Asgard. So you could become my ward. If you like that is.” Loki suggested. You blushed slightly.

“What would that all entail?” You ask him. 

“Well,” he starts; looking at you, “I would give you a place to stay, along with a stipend of money for you to use for whatever you wish. I would protect you however I could and overall see your wellbeing” he tells you. to you it sounds like a pretty good thing. 

“If we get out of here, yeah. I think I would like that” you tell him. He smiles brightly at you. 

“Well then that’s settled” he says. 

Things progressed both quickly and slowly. It was a weird feeling; before you knew it the Hack sorcerer was opening portals along with others of his kind. Loki asked you to wait with him. Loki glances out one of the portals to see where they were opened to. “I have a feeling once we cross the portal you're going to revert to how you were before we came here, so if I may” he paused and lifted you up into his arms; “hold on tight darling” he tells you. He quickly walks out the nearest portal and you feel like you ran a marathon every day for the last year. Loki focused on walking forward and then in the blink of an eye, you were somewhere completely different. you were in a building, it was big almost like a mansion. There was no one around currently. Loki set you down on a couch and in a flash of transparent green he was dressed differently. Sturdy leather armor and though not his signature helm something quite similar. “I’m going to help the fight however I can, I’ll be back I promise. If someone asks you how you got here tell them it was Thor” he tells you a smirk on his face. He bends down to plant a chaste kiss on the top of your head before disappearing in green and golden glitter that faded as it fell.

You are unsure of how long it was until you woke from sniffles and sobbing that roused you from momentary unconsciousness. “Really brother I’m shocked at how far you let yourself go, father would be ashamed” Loki says as he walks in with a large group of people. You yawned and watched as everyone looked at you sitting half slumped on the couch. Loki looked worse for wear but so did everyone else. Captain America was holding what looked like the unconscious body of Tony Stark. Your eyes connected for a moment before you opened your mouth. 

“Is Tony gonna be ok?” You asked, then looked around. Every eye was red with shed tears. 

“No darling, He was very noble and sacrificed himself; to save all of us“ Loki told you. You looked to Loki as he spoke but looked back at the Captain to really look at Tony. He was pale, and presently blood was sluggishly running from his cuts. You shook your head disbelieving that someone so smart, someone who has changed the world so much could be gone from it. You looked around and saw threw all the people that you saw standing there watching, one specific person had a different kind of look other then sadness on his face. The Hack Sorcerer. During your down time all the other avengers and friends were telling you their story so of course so did the doctor. You knew what he had in his procession. And after some prodding from Loki knew the gist of what it could do. You saw a small glimpse of what before you faded. It could turn back time, in a very localized spot. It was that first bit that really mattered. You shot up from the couch and as quickly as your weak legs could go made your way to Him. 

“Do it!” You demanded of the sorcerer. 

“I can’t.” Came his overly calm and held together voice. You took a quick glance around the room again and found that you did not see another member of the avengers. The Vision. 

“Someone’s life was lost to get one of those STUPID STONES! I saw it. He was able to get it because of what you have. The least you could do is return the favor! So do it!,” you began to cry as well and in a weak broken voice yelled, “bring Tony back!” Everyone looked to Dr. Steven Strange almost expectantly, waiting to see what he would do next. The Dr. took a deep breath and sighed it out before speaking. 

“The Stone should not be used,” he made his silly hand gesture to make one of his portals; he took a step back closer to it before looking at everyone, “and I stand by that decision” he finished before stepping through his portal and was gone. You nearly fell down sobbing but strong familiar arms took you in an embrace before scooping you up gently to carry you onto the smaller couch. Captain Rogers had set Tony’s body down on the one you had been on previously. Your face was constantly on someone else or a part of Loki for a few moments. 

“Who are you?” Came the broken voice of the woman you knew to be Pepper Potts. You gave a huff of a laugh before answering her. 

“You actually might know who I am. About, wait how long has it been since the dust thing?” You ask before saying your name. 

“Five years.” Came the voice of Bruce Banner. Though he now looked like the Hulk.

“Five years, ok so it would be about ten ish years ago I was probably reported missing then probably dead. My name is (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N)“ you tell them all. There are a few scrunched up faces that look like they were searching there memory. When Thor gasped everyone looked at him. 

“I thought I recognized you.” Thor responds. “What happened to you?” He asked. 

“It’s a long story, but to make it short I was thrust through one of the portals of the convergence onto Thanos’ ship. And he used me to try and repopulate Titan but it didn’t work despite how often he tried. Then when I was not needed I was caged in the depth of his ship. It was post attempted impregnating when Loki found me. He helped me a lot to say the least” you say smiling sadly at him. 

“Well I’m happy to see that you are alright despite what you have gone through” Thor says. Loki was right about letting himself go. He had such a long beard and his hair looked like it was dreaded. You look back over everyone and see them piecing things together about what you said. You look at Loki and he looks at you expectantly.

“Are you ok?” You ask him. He gave a nod.

“I’m alright, just a little tired. Why?” He asked you. 

“I don’t want to be here anymore, can we leave?” You asked him tears coming back to your eyes. You watch him look around at the others figuring they would stop him. 

“Not yet, we have things that need to be taken care of first. And with how persistent you were to try and bring him back I’m sure it would be alright for you to stay until Tony’s funeral” Captain America told you. 

“FRIDAY, run Tony’s “just in case” program and change settings please” came peppers voice. A hologram of the man lying dead on the couch a few feet away appeared in the middle of the room. 

“Well hello gang, hopefully everyone is here considering what we’re about to do. And if you're watching this then it means I’m probably dead. So sure you're all crying and what not. Stop it. I’m not worth it. I’m going to assume that we were successful in what we did so that’s worth it.” You desperately tried to tune out what was going on. But it was hard with Tony’s voice coming from speakers all over the place. You reached for Loki’s hand and squeezed it desperately. In a blink you were gone from the room and outside. Where there was little to no carnage to see. There was a set of chairs that Loki teleported the two of you to. Though it was just one and you were on Loki’s lap. 

“Seems like we’ll be needing to stay for a while. Probably no more than a few days. We can work on getting your strength up before we leave. Do you have anywhere specific you want to go? To your family?” He asks you. You rest your head in the crook of his neck and an arm wrapping to the other side of his neck.

“As much as I wanted to come home while I was caged I don’t know if I want to stay on earth. Can we go somewhere not here?” You ask of him. 

“What if your family? You're sure you don’t want to see them?” He asks you. 

“No, I’ve been gone so long they are probably over the fact that I could be dead. I just want to start over somewhere” you tell him. 

“Of the realms that we could go to that still respect my status as a prince I think Alfhiem would suffice. Plus I already have a home there. We could settle there and receive supplies and a stipend of funds from the government as refugees. Plus you made quite the impression on the woman who trained me and my mother in the art of magic. She will be able to help with the government.” Loki continued to ramble on a little longer about what they might ask of him while you stayed but you figured that would be ok. His honest rambling brought a happier smile to your face. 

Time passed, it was maybe a few days. you stayed for Tony’s Funeral staying to the back with Loki. He was dressed in an all black suit. He had gifted you a simplified dark charcoal grey dress. It had short sleeves and went down to your shin. Something reminiscent of the Asgard style. The avengers that were in the soul stone with you came up to you and gave you chaste hugs before they left. Loki had talked to Thor in the down time between the fight and now and persuaded him to send the two of you to Alfhiem. You were still pretty weak so when it was time for the two of you to leave Loki lifted you into his arms and stood with you back away from Thor by a good ten feet. “Whenever you're ready brother,” Loki told him.

“Give then my regards would you?” Thor asked of him. 

“Of course” he said with a somewhat annoyed tone. Resting in Loki’s arms you steeled yourself. 

“Hey Loki” you said to get his attention. He looked down at you giving you his attention. In the same moment that Thor sent the two of you to your destination you pulled yourself up to Loki’s face by his neck and before you lost your nerve planted your lips to his. It took only a moment for him to reciprocate the kiss. In doing so you closed your eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his lips on yours.

The next time you opened your eyes you were surrounded by massive trees and bright golden light spilling from the canopy. The foliage was surprisingly lacking. “Mantis was right,” you say looking from your surroundings to his face, “I do love you” you tell him. He lets you down and places his hands on your waist close to your hips. He leaned forward and rested his forehead to yours and looked you in the eyes. 

“And I you”


End file.
